1. Field
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate including a TFT and a capacitor, an organic light-emitting display device including the TFT array substrate, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, organic light-emitting display devices have garnered much attention as suitable display devices for displaying images.
The organic light-emitting display device is a self-emissive display device. Because the organic light-emitting display device does not require an additional light source unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a thickness and weight of the organic light-emitting display device may be reduced. Also, the organic light-emitting display device has advanced characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high reaction rate, and the like.
In general, the organic light-emitting display device includes, on a substrate, gate lines extended in one direction, data lines extended in a direction crossing the gate lines, a pixel circuit electrically coupled to (e.g., connected to) each of the gate lines and the data lines, and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) electrically coupled to the pixel circuit.
However recently, due to a demand for high-resolution displays, numbers of TFTs, capacitors, and OLEDs in the organic light-emitting display device are increased, and various problems such as overall arrangement of elements occur.